


Buzzwords won't stop me loving you

by finedae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CRACK ALL THE CRACK, Crack Fic, Failboats In Love, Fluff, I love Big Bang, I love Jinyoung I'll fight Jackson, M/M, Sexual Humor, and lose, asshole friends, bambam is a brat, but not rly, lol insecure wang puppy and tsundere park puppy, mark is jaebum's loving and concerned wife, park Jinyoung my fashion King, slight JINKOOK, slight markbum, slight youngjae/suzy, was the jinkook necessary yes it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedae/pseuds/finedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many of Jackson's poorly thought out ideas took place either for, to, or have been heavily encouraged by Park Jinyoung. It's kind of impressive, really, how many incredibly stupid things he'd do for a certain crinkly eyed smile directed at his way.</p>
<p>So that's why when Mark brings up that most people in their year think they're faking it, Jackson gets a teensy bit offended. Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzwords won't stop me loving you

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Jackson's fault his REAL GOT2DAY impromptu video about Jinyoung is why I spawned this. 
> 
> Got7 belongs to themselves and mostly JYP ent
> 
> I really got into Big Bang while writing this fic tbh
> 
> This was fun to write ngl but I hate the effort I put in to make it more than 5k words

 

 

Jackson Wang is never someone who is ashamed of what he likes. That's why he makes it a point to tell the world how much he loves Park Jinyoung. The kind where he shouts it off of rooftops, shirtless, soaking wet and holding up a poster that says "JUNIOR OPPA~" on it while his friends roll over themselves laughing and filming it and _don't make dares you think Jackson Wang would wimp out over, Im Jaebum._

 

So it's painfully obvious to everyone and their grandmother (because Jackson has charmed all the old ladies on their block) that he's infatuated with Jinyoung. And Jinyoung's no pushover; always giving back as good as he gets. Always clinging towards Jackson, holding his hand or leaning against him, or Jackson's favorite, laughing into his shoulders. They're both comfortable with certain degrees public displays of affection. Youngjae says they're both shameless exhibitionists but Youngjae pretends that Suzy noona is dating him so does he even count?

 

But that's why when Mark brings up that most people in their year think they're faking it, Jackson gets a teensy bit offended.

________

"Honestly, what do they think they even know?" Jackson voices out loud for the nth time, pacing around Mark's tiny kitchen looking for junk food, "And where are the goddamned Cheetos?"

 

Mark doesn't even bother looking up from his phone, where he was reading an article titled _5 Sure Signs That Your Roommate Might Be A Sociopath._ It was scary how Jaebum fit into most of those.

 

"Youngjae finished those last time. And I don't know, I guess people are just, y'know... Playing by the stereotype? Star Quarterback dating popular acting major? Everyone's gonna think it's fake. I'm pretty sure that was the plot of High School Musical." Mark replies slowly, wondering if he should hide all sharp objects in the house before Jaebum comes back.

 

"Okay, first of all, I'm a _fencer_. Secondly, life isn't a quintessential teenage musical!" Jackson shoots back hotly.

 

"Tell that to Bambam," Mark shrugs, scrolling further into the article. He knows he shouldn't have found Jaebum's monotonous, surprisingly deep voice and sharp wit trustworthy. That's, like, the first sign to sociopathy. Now it's too late to leave; Jaebum knows too much now. Also, finding a roommate that pays rent on time is difficult.

 

 

Jackson, however, is still up in arms in his dilemma that people would think that what he has with Jinyoung isn't real. Not believing in their love because they're too affectionate is like not believing the sun is real because it gets dark at night. Park Jinyoung once offered to use handcuffs because Jackson confessed that while his sexual prowess is no joke, he's never actually had the time to sit down and hold hands with his friends turned one night stands and wow is this supposed to be this scary and why are Jackson's hands getting clammy this is ridiculous they've spent the better half of the night going at it, now is not the time to get nervous. But then Jinyoung laced their fingers together and mused, "Maybe I should get Jaebum hyung's fluffy pink cuffs. They're usually more fun but this is a good start."

 

He had kissed Jackson's hand, a gesture more romantic than Jackson wanted to admit for someone he's known intimately for only a few hours, before Jinyoung left make to make breakfast, clad in boxer shorts and a loose shouldered jumper that did nothing to hide the hickeys dotted across the smooth expanse of his neck. Jackson's had a hard time letting go since then.

 

 

"Can you go think somewhere else? I can literally see you trying to, and that's distracting me from finding the cheapest ways to baby-proof this house before Jaebum comes back."

 

________

 

Jackson drags Bambam to lunch under the guise of meat to bitch about his relationship problems. Bambam, being the good dongsaeng and broke college student he is, gladly complied. To be fair, at this point Bambam would listen to a three-hour organic chemistry lecture if it means he doesn't have to eat 800 won ramen.

 

"Hyung... They're not wrong to be suspicious," Bambam enunciates slowly after finishing a family sized portion of beef chops. He made sure to eat slowly and delicately because you never know where those idol scouts could be. "I mean, before Jinyoung hyung, you slept with anything that moved and was consenting."

 

"Not that there's _anything_ wrong with that," he adds hurriedly before Jackson could refute, "But it makes sense why people are doubting you're suddenly Mr. Monogamy, and that too for Jinyoung hyung of all people," Bambam finishes, debating whether he should risk a pimple breakout and have those greasy fries.

 

"That's makes no sense! And hey what's that supposed to mean?" Jackson splutters, flailing his arms around.

 

"Jinyoung hyung doesn't date. Or didn't, before you showed up. I'm sure a lot of people, referring the list of suitors you both have, aren't happy about that, Jaebum hyung included," Bambam leans back and scrapes the cheese off the fry before plopping it into his mouth. _Calories: 0 Kunpimook:1_

 

"Jaebum doesn't like anyone," Jackson glumly responds. Bambam ignores him and scrolls through his phone.

 

"See? Your last 4 Instagram posts were either of Jinyoung hyung, about him or it's a meme where you tagged him."

 

"That dog was really funny, and so what? Isn't that what social media is about? Sick memes?!"

 

" _Vogue_ magazine says that if you constantly post about your significant other on social media, it means you're insecure about your relationship and need to flaunt it in their faces to validate yourself."

 

"Is that why you keep instagramming your yeezy's even though you're broke as hell?"

 

"Shut up, hyung. Gimme your phone."

 

Jackson hits him on the head lightly and hands it over and watches Bambam open the Facebook app and type into it for a few minutes.

"Oh my god what have you done?!"

 

 

_**Jackson Wang** went from being ' in a relationship' to 'single'_

 

"And look, 67 likes in just eight minutes," Bambam remarks, satisfied to prove his point. There were a few comments too, some congratulatory, some sending condolences. Jackson's noona commented _'oh no, I actually liked this one. ;-;'_

 

"You think if people believed you two were legit, this would have holy shit 150 likes in 10 minutes!" Bambam exclaimed but Jackson wasn't listening anymore. He had a dopey grin on his face and there could only be a single cause for that.

 

Park Jinyoung commented, _"Aww :( I didn't know they broke up, they were my otp </3"_

 

Bambam took the phone from Jackson and quickly deleted it and updated his status explaining that it was a joke. He personally didn't get how people didn't see how in love Jackson and Jinyoung hyung were, it's disgusting.

 

________

At the library, Yugyeom was reading his latest manga and Youngjae was making up his last minute paper due later today, and being in the library made his feel like he actually looked up his references instead of pulling them out of his ass. Jackson was doing push ups beside them.

 

"So what's the deal with you?" Youngjae finally asks, after the cursor blinked at him for the 100th time, taunting him.

 

"46...48... Ah, I... Stress eat. And then I work out. All that negativity leads to great abs, it's a win-win really," Jackson huffs out, somewhere from his 56th push up.

 

"No, we know that. We meant what's going on with you and Jinyoung hyung. You've been bugging everyone about it. Trouble in paradise?" Youngjae inquires, because gossip is more interesting than a psych paper.

 

"If he's pissed at you, you should have him kidnapped and then save him by being all heroic. Works every time. Justin Beiber did that in one of his music videos, it was dope," Yugyeom pipes up.

 

"Yugyeom, we're sitting in the science section."

 

"Yeah so?"

 

"If you wanna be stupid, please go to whichever section you read your trashy mangas from."

 

Yugyeom glumly mutters something about being helpful under his breath and Youngjae turns back to Jackson, who's always happy to vent about his life.

 

"People don't think me and Jinyoungie are dating for real and that pisses me off because what the hell, and then Bambam did this social experiment of sorts and people on Facebook thought we broke up and then three people asked me out, and one was for a threesome even though I'm not about that life anymore; and then Jaebum saw the status update and he asked Jinyoung if he needed to beat me up and you know he doesn't need an incentive to do it and I don't wanna die, I haven't even taken Jinyoungie to Broadway yet!"

Jackson finishes his stressful rant where he switches languages about three times, and does a few more sit ups to let out the remaining frustration. Yugyeom giggles from the corner but that doesn't matter because he's been a jinson anti since day one, that traitor.

 

Youngjae awkwardly pats Jackson, suddenly his paper on anthropological behavioral traits seems very uncomplicated. Jackson does his pathetic lost puppy dog eyes like he doesn't know who's a good boy.

 

"You know, people were just like that when Suzy and I started going out. Nobody believed us!" Youngjae starts, reassuringly.

 

"That's because you're not going out with her. As if noona would stoop that low," Yugyeom retorts from the back.

 

"Yeah, I mean going to Canada right after you two start dating? Oldest trick in the book, Youngjae-ah. Give it up already. We know you got no game," Jackson joins in, never missing an opportunity to drag Youngjae for allegedly dating their school's star vocalist. Nothing like some good ol' schadenfreude to cheer oneself up.

 

Not for the first or twenty first time, Choi Youngjae wonders why he's friends with these bastards.

________

 

"Bambam, stop bothering Jaebum hyung and pass the dip," Jinyoung's mock authoritative voice can be heard from the living room as soon as Jackson steps inside Mark and Jaebum's apartment.

 

Inside, Jaebum has Bambam in a headlock and Youngjae is cooing at Coco, their puppy, and trying to feed her but she's paying no attention to him so that's all you need to know about the state of his love life. Mark is intently watching some NBA game while Yugyeom, not familiar with the rules of the game or the players just screams "Yeahhh" when one of the players shoot into hoop.

 

And in the middle of them all, is Jinyoung laughing with a chips bowl on his laugh, look gorgeous in a simple button down shirt and his hair unstyled and none of the makeup he has wear frequently for his acting classes on, (the same which cannot be same for Bambam). Jinyoung is beautiful and Jackson really can't deal with it.

 

"Jackson hyung, save me!" Bambam screams. One look at how much Jaebum enjoys strangling the maknae and Jackson moves straight away. Maybe Mark had a point with the sociopath theory.

Jackson sits beside Jinyoung, who's also petting Coco, but flashes him a happy smile in greeting.

 

"Eomma, save me!" Bambam wails. Jaebum's still not letting him go.

 

"You shouldn't have told your father he's a cheap stake, he works very hard to serve us store bought, microwaveable 2 minute ramen," Jinyoung sarcastically chides and pinches Bambam's very red cheeks. Jinyoung's probably the one only who can shittalk Jaebum and get away it, in front of his face.

 

"Hey wait, if Jinyoung's mom and Jaebum's dad, then what am I? The hot babysitter who bangs the parent?" Jackson indignantly points out. No, he's not insecure of Jaebum and Jinyoung's practically married friendship. Not at all.

 

"No, that's me," Mark flashes a grin and reaches to high five Jinyoung.

 

 

Nights like these are always noisy, but not the partying every weekend type, more of a sleepover with the cousins type of feel, with Bambam trying out some new beauty product on a sleeping Jaebum (like that face mask that turned him green for a few hours) or Youngjae trying to break the karaoke machine with high notes alone or Yugyeom crying about how his history TA is an ass who wouldn't accept his project an hour late.

 

Being with his friends makes Jackson feel comfortable, he is a naturally outgoing person but sometimes it's nice to have somewhere where he doesn't have to bother about making sure the atmosphere is fun. It's good, having space to breathe. He loves his friends for this.

 

That's probably why Jinyoung and him get along so well. They both care immensely for others around them but show it in different ways.  
That's why their co-parenting works. Jackson remembers on the time when Bambam was feeling particularly upset, so he took it upon himself to treat his beloved dongsaeng, but he wasn't the only who noticed something was off, because when they came back someone had called up Bambam's mother and learnt how to make his favorite recipes to reclaim a taste of home.

 

Jackson remembers that at moment, where Jinyoung held a crying Bambam going, _'ah, our soft Bammie. Aigoo, don't cry, surely hyung's cooking isn't that bad'_ , beside a table laden will Tom Yam soup and Kuay Tiew and chicken cashew nut curry with sticky rice. Jackson had never been more in love.

 

He knows Jinyoung's caring side, like when Jinyoung will practice and help Yugyeom perfect his strenuous dance routines until early hours of the morning, making up an excuse that he was gonna pull an all nighter for an assignment anyway so he might well teach their hopeless maknae something, even if he has a 8 am class the next day.

 

Jinyoung is caring, but subtle, hiding it well within snark and dramatic fits and maybe the exception of his past life husband Jaebum, Jackson knows him like the back of his hand.

 

 

A hand intertwines with Jackson's, breaking him out of his stupor.

 

"So what do you think?" Jinyoung asks, eye wrinkles prominent.

 

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Jackson replies sheepishly. Jinyoung rolls his eyes before leaning forward to ruffle his hair.

 

"They're arguing about which rapper in Big Bang has the best vocals. Jaebum says TOP, Youngjae and Mark both go for Taeyang. You?"

 

Bambam in the back was squealing something about Seungri oppa, and Yugyeom was saying how he'd look like Daesung if he grew out his bowl cut. Jaebum said he'd still look like a rejected idol member, kicked out for being too ugly.

 

Jackson leans back into the couch, grinning, getting in position to twerk.

 

_"Like spicy rice cakes, our chemistry is,"_

 

"Oh my god, you are such G-Dragon trash"

_________

 

On Thursday, after finishing his only double period class, Jackson drives to the Mnet production building. It's where their top 4 universities in the musical arts department, including Jackson's alma mater JYP, and SM, YG, BH, and a few other local universities join in and contend for the best performance. It's basically a glorified talent show, and acting/record label scouts are always lurking so it really keeps the friendly (read: deadly) competition alive. And the collaboration projects make it good for inter-school bonding. Maybe. Jackson's heard too many sabotage horror stories.

 

Jackson's only there because Jinyoung alongside SM's Amber, who's a chill friend of Jackson's, are hosting this semester's final show, and they have a rehearsal practice today and it'd be chill to meet up with them and definitely not because the cafe beside the Mnet building have the best chai lattes.

 

Jackson arrives a bit early and enters the cafe and orders, texting his friends to send him today's notes because he dozed off a bit during class because there was a spongebob marathon on TV till 2 A.M Jinyoungie is way too cute in his pajamas to not have a sleepover.

 

Amidst his texting, Jackson notices the two people in the table next to him. They were Big Hit's students, the tall, broad shouldered one was something Jin and the leaner one wearing a bucket hat and making a lot of hand gestures was Jungkook, who followed around Jackson's favorite underground rapper and engineering major Kim Namjoon. That guy has sick bars.

 

They didn't seem to notice Jackson was there, or else the younger one wouldn't have been whining that loudly. He reminded Jackson a bit of his own whiny dongsaengs; some things, after all, are universal.

 

"A freaking surprise test on the lecture we got two days ago is just _unfair_ , hyung. You know I'm not dumb, right? I could've gotten top marks if it was next week. This is just unfair. Almost as unfair as you being completely sidelined for this term's MC!" Jungkook protested with a lot of gesticulation.

 

"Don't try to deflect the point here, Kookie. You know our deal, anything less than a C and you cut down on your EC activities. That means no sneaking out with Jimin to dance clubs." Jin reprimanded softly but his face was disapproving.

 

"Yeah I know that, but the bigger injustice is that JYP's lite version got picked over you! I mean, it's basically just a popularity contest now." Upon hearing this, Jackson's ears prick up because _what did that little brat in a bucket hat just say_.

 

"Kook-ah," Seokjin sighs, "He's your senior, and of course he deserved it. He's bee-"

 

"Bullshit," Jungkook cuts him off. "I sneaked in to check out Jimin's routine and let me tell you, that guy is stoic as shit. Didn't even go and talk to the performers, just stood there. Only reason he was selected is because he's dating Everyone's Best Friend, Jackson Wang."

 

Before Jackson can defend his boyfriend and rant that Jinyoung generally is shy with new people and he's not obligated to talk to a bunch of _rival_ performers and if that kid wants to fight then Jackson's ready to fight, _right now just meet me outside campus you little-_ Jungkook continues with a hopeful, "So, hyung you _definitely_ stand a better shot if you're with me considering I know almost everyone here."

 

_Oh._ So that's what he wants. Jackson suddenly felt a sense of kinship with the awkward boy in the bucket hat. He, himself, is a pro at awkwardly trying to subtly ask people out. Even with Jinyoung it took months of pining and a very frustrated Mark for Jackson to make a proper move. And fail. Repeatedly. But that's another story.

 

But Seokjin doesn't seem to understand what Jungkook is implying at, the pretty ones never do, Jackson laments, and Seokjin stutters out an indignant, "Yah, Jeon Jungkook-ah! Are you saying I can't be there out of my own merits?"

 

_Red alert, retreat slowly if needed and proceed with caution_ , Jackson mentally urges on. He shifts in his chair so that he wouldn't be noticed by them but can still hear what they're saying because wait till Bambam gets a load of this gossip.

 

"Hyung, even _Taehyung_ hosted before you. Do you think a second year who barely shows up for class is somehow more talented or deserving than you?" Jackson can hear the earnestness and the flailing of arms, ah the sincerity of youth. "The only reason Big Hit isn't gonna give you chances is because they don't think you'll attract enough people to watch!"

 

_Big mistake_. Jackson fliches at that. Bucket boy is done for.

 

Seokjin, for a second, looks like he's been slapped across his pretty face before he schools it into a calm and collected look. Jackson's seen Jinyoung do it before, he knows just how dangerous these actor types are. Jackson waits for the blow and oh, does it strike hard.

 

"Bottom line is, you're **failing** and you need to get your grades up. And the free time you do have after that, _please_ do me a favour and **spare me** the charity of your presence."

 

The soft, vindictive tone left a mark on Jackson's heart so it was expected that Jungkook, looking truly like he can't believe what Seokjin just said, and he's no actor so he can't even muster his features to hide the hurt and shock which were showing clearly, stood up and stormed out of the cafe.

 

Seokjin carelessly threw a few bills on the table and rose to follow Jungkook probably, when he noticed Jackson sitting at the corner.

 

"Um.. Jackson-ssi, I, uhm, I'm sorry for what that kid said he really doesn't know how to control that mouth." Seokjin awkwardly tries to make peace.

 

There's really nothing Jackson can say about someone who was badmouthing his boyfriend in order to subtly ask out his crush so Jackson does a shrug/smile combo like a _hey who wasn't been in that situation, right?_ and clutches his croissant. He just wanted to have a good breakfast, dammit.

 

Watching Seokjin exit the cafe, dejected made Jackson very grateful that for all their miscommunication, him and Jinyoung had never gone through that. Jaebum would argue it was worse, but he's Im Jaebum.

_________

 

One of the downsides of dating Jinyoung, apart from the "sometimes I forget to text back for days but you took 10 minutes to reply who are you cheating on me with?!" and that Jinyoung likes to spend more time playing domestic husband to Jaebum (no, Jackson isn't insecure thank you Very Much) is that Jackson looks like a peasant farmer who crawled out of a river while heroically battling a troll and losing next to Jinyoung, at any given time.

 

Jinyoung always looks his best, even if his experimental fashion choices sometimes backfire. Even their resident fashionista Bambam looks worse for wear, although he'll adamantly deny it, at his morning classes. Everybody does, but not Park Jinyoung.

 

If he pulls an all nighter, you can tell because he'll be muttering about committing murder and migraines and generally be an insolent brat that Jackson wants to kiss the frown away but you'll never see it, no evidence of dark circles, clothes immaculately ironed and hair brushed. He once told Jackson that _'Princes don't get tired, and it's not princely to show if they are.'_ His boyfriend might have a prince complex but Jackson's more than willing to play his consort.

 

Jackson, and his bro Mark, opt for the 'wear your loosest jumpers and baggy pants and if you don't feel like doing your hair, grab a hat and hope you're hot enough to get laid'. The hat cover up is Youngjae's most often used, nobody has seen his head for days over the big, floppy hats he wears. He could be bald now for all they know. This whole method works out better for Mark even though Jackson is the one in a relationship. Sometimes, monogamy isn't worth it.

 

 

But the days Jackson does pull an effort, opts for actual pants instead of the baggy ones and sleeveless muscle tee's over oversized hoodies and complies with Jinyoung's wishes for him to not wear a hat and let his dyed white blonde hair be, well, it's a guarantee he's gonna have a good time that day. One of his favorite memories is Jinyoung spotting him after fencing practice, when they had to play shirtless to battle homophobia or raise money for charity or whatever campaign their social awareness club students decided to raise.

 

One look at him, and Jinyoung had him pressed against the supplies closet, smoothly sinking to his knees and saying something along the lines of _"What better way to combat homophobia than to blow their star player 2 feet and a door away from them isn't that right, Captain?"_ Jinyoung's exhibitionist streak is going to be the absolute end of him.

 

 

So when he stumbles across Jinyoung at a party, because he and Jinyoung travel in entirely different social circles apart from their select close knit friends, and both of them were looking good, and the music is good and the general atmosphere of enjoying first week of break after a stressful deadlines week, Jackson knew it was gonna be a good day.

 

Jackson watches Jinyoung on the couch, talking to Chaerin, this beautiful senior noona who looks like she can make you cry with one word, and Jinyoung looking dashing with his hair did up and he was wearing that ripped at the shoulder black sweater that did things to Jackson, and tight ripped jeans. Why did his boyfriend have to be so hot?

 

Jackson waves hi's at a few people he hasn't seen in a while because contrary to popular belief Jackson Wang doesn't party all day, every day. In fact, he probably spends more time in lecture halls than socializing but that doesn't go with his "social butterfly" image so people disregard it.

 

Jackson saunters his way to Jinyoung, who's immediately smiley just to see him. After a drink or so, Jinyoung gets really, really happy. Then he wants to dance. "Would the prettiest boy here dance with me?" Jackson asks.

 

"Hmm... I thought you're taken," Jinyoung pouts.

 

"I am, but a dance won't hurt anyone."

 

"Won't your boyfriend mind?" Jinyoung really turns up the aegyo when he's drunk, it's kind of unbearable just how cute he is.

 

"Absolutely. He gets mad if I have lunch with my dongsaeng without him," Jackson helps him off the couch, putting both hands on his hips. Jackson can kind of feel how half the party is looking at them but Jinyoungie only has eyes for him. That's how he knows that behind the overly playful facade they put in public, and the inside jokes, this isn't a performance.

 

But when Jinyoung slings his arms on Jackson's neck to pull him closer, Jackson stills. It felt like everyone's eyes were on them and he could hear them whisper behind him:

 

' _Oh look they're back it again with the PDA, wonder where Park Jinyoung will get casted in now._

 

_They're so fake, the only time they even initiate this shit is when they're in public._

 

_Mr Playboy is in a committed relationship? That too, with Im Jaebum's boy? Give me a break._

 

_Britney Spears' 56 hour marriage was more real than this'_

 

 

Jackson couldn't explain why but those thoughts make his his chest clench and his ears grow hot and he feel likes weeks of the same insecurities that he's tried to disregard have come out all at once, and he halts although Jinyoung tries to pull him to dance, and pushes him away.

 

"I-I uh shit I definitely promised Bam I'd help him with his lab report. Damn I completely forgot, I gotta go Jinyoungie. I'm sorry!" And with that Jackson promptly makes a run for it, ignoring the people who ask him why he's leaving so soon and trying to not think about the hurt and confusion on Jinyoung's face.

 

 

And the worst part is, Bambam is a business major.

 

__________

 

There are worse ways to get woken up than an excited Bambam trying to connect his laptop to the TV, an Im Jaebum looking like he's ready to commit murder or just squinting really hard, and a Choi Youngjae in a bathrobe with a Kim Yugyeom, like always, was screaming somewhere in the back, but Jackson in that moment can't quite recall it.

 

"Get the fuck out of my apartment," Jackson politely greets them, his head throbbing a little and why the hell are they at his room at 11 AM when he doesn't have class until 3. Why was Jackson cursed with the most insensitive group of friends who broke in on his sleep time and why does Yugyeom always have to scream.

 

"Hyung, hyung have you seen what _Junior_ hyung did, in a live broadcast no less?" Bambam chirps ecstatically. His normally squeaky voice sounds like birds having a rap battle to Jackson's ears.

 

"No?" Jackson felt guilty that he completely forgot about it. He hasn't talked to Jinyoung since what happened two nights ago but to be fair Jinyoung didn't really reach out beyond a _"???"_ text and a _"did I leave my cuff links at your place?"_ , with a follow up: _"nvm, found them."_

 

And Jackson himself had been busy, finishing a few last minute assignments and working out his stress calories away. His arms have really started to come into shape now.

 

Before he could flex the pain away, his inconsiderate friends gathered on his tiny queen sized bed, except Mark who showed up with a bowl of Jackson's Froot Loops and chose on sit on Jackson's only chair that was overflowing with piles of laundry.

 

"Trust me, you're gonna want to watch this," Youngjae assures him.

 

Yeah okay, he was planning on watching just Jinyoung's ment online, _junioroppa94_ , one of Jinyoung's loyal fanbase from when he debuted in that one 'Dream High 2' drama as a secondary role, does a good job of editing out just his parts and Jackson's not going to confirm or deny that a few hundred views on that channel were from him alone.

 

But that still doesn't explain why they're all having a family reunion at eleven am on a Wednesday morning and Jaebum is frowning at Jackson (which is pretty standard) and Youngjae's in a bathrobe and they're watching his boyfriend host a stupid - Jackson suddenly remembers Seokjin and Jungkook from a week earlier - very important show.

 

"And before you ask, yes it's because you have the biggest tv, so shhh, it's started," Bambam clears up and points to the screen. Sigh these bastards, when is anything ever without ulterior motives with them. Jaebum puts him a chokehold to shut him up.

 

On screen, Amber and Jinyoung were commenting on some hip hop collab. It kind of bugged Jackson how everyone loved Amber wearing hats backwards but when he did it on broadcasts, he looked like a degenerate (the student PD's really have no filter). Jinyoung looked lovely and professional in his white button up, the bright lights of the studio doing nothing to cast a single unflattering angle. You wouldn't be able to tell he's been doing this since 6 AM, just by looking at him.

 

"I got him decaf earlier, he tried to kill me but that would've ruined his makeup," Yugyeom comments happily, the little brat. Jackson is suddenly glad Jaebum has two arms when he can hear slight choking noises from behind him. He can almost hear Mark call child services

 

 

"And now, for our social media segment. Junior-ssi?" Amber points to him. "Ah yes," Jinyoung begins, looking straight into the camera with those exaggerated 'trust me' wide eyed look, "The social media segment covers wide range topics from which idols are trending on Naver to the current social issues everyone is buzzing about him. Today, I'd like to broach the topic on the hate that people get on social media, and how we can overcome it." His voice is so smooth and stable, Jackson could never.

 

"Now, as aspiring actors, we get our fair share of hate on social media. I remember getting bombarded with them after Dream High 2 and it took me a while to get used to. But now I truly am grateful for all of you, who work hard on meticulously crafting insults. One of my favorites being, ' _Never get Junior to film an anti aging product cf, every time he smiles he ages by a decade.'_ This kind of relatable self deprecating content is what I can use for my SNL skits, when I am a bigger star, all thanks to you guys. Junior fighting!

 

But I'm not here to talk about that, no. I'm here to address a slightly different issue. Let's be real, all of us here in the Top 4 know who Jackson Wang is."

 

" _Wait, what?!"_

 

Jinyoung's voice grew softer as he continued, "He's my... Well, he's my boyfriend, but I'm pretty sure most of you know that. Recently, it's been brought to my attention that a few ugly rumors about the legitimacy of our relationship and while I really, really don't care for this, someone reminded me that our lovely Jackson-ssi isn't used to dealing with this kind of scrutiny since when he was 14."

 

"That was me," Jaebum admitted. Everyone else's eyes were focused on Jackson's reaction now, and on the tv screen, Amber was smiling approvingly at Jinyoung. Jackson's head was spinning, first of all Jinyoung loves keeping work and social life separated, so this is unexpected to say the least and Im Jaebum, of all people, brought up Jackson's feelings to Jinyoung? **_Wait, what?!_**

 

"I'm not one to do stupid things, but he's someone I'm stupidly mad for so here goes," Jinyoung takes a deep breath before looking into the camera. Jackson knows what's coming through the minuscule facial changes, he knows because he has had it directed at him when Jinyoung was feeling particularly petty about nothing whatsoever.

 

"To all of you wondering, honestly I'm on the same page as you. I, too, wonder while writing my thesis paper _Are Jackson and Junior dating for real?_ It haunts me at night as well. I understand you completely, I do. _Why do they only hold hands when there's people around? Why doesn't Junior openly claim to date him? What are they hiding?!_ You know what, you guys should meet me up for dinner. I wanna tell you that it's okay, it's completely and of course my private relationship is entirely your business. I want you to know that your absolutely pivotal, relevant outsider opinion of us that makes my boyfriend sad, is _important_. And you're _important_ , and I _care_ ," Jinyoung pauses dramatically to wipe away his tears. Curse than man for having voluntary tear ducts.

 

Jinyoung goes to Amber in a show of mock crying into her shoulder, while she reassuringly pats him but Jackson knows his laugh lines and the familiar shake of shoulders all too well to know he's giggling. "Very poignant, Junior-ssi," Amber told, trying to keep a straight face. "And coming up, Ailee with her new song 'Mind Your Own Business!'"

 

They planned that flawlessly from start to finish.

 

Everyone turned to expect Jackson's reaction but he really couldn't do anything but scoff in complete disbelief and speechless at what just happened. It's rarer than a Bambam goes out barefaced that Jackson Wang doesn't have something to say.

 

"Social media erupted, this kinda went viral between the Top4 message boards, look # _jinson_ is trending. Hey, hyung look it's that chick who asked you for a threesome, she put up a status about how we should be more tactful and respect others' privacy. Man, I love Jinyoung hyung," Bambam commented while Yugyeom was still screaming.

 

"Okay wait wait wait, _you_ talked about _my_ _feelings_ to Jinyoung?" Jackson asks Jaebum, who looks awkward and fidgety.

 

"Yeah well, the kids wouldn't shut up about how emo you were, and I know how Jinyoung gets when he puts his walls up, he's been like that since we were 15. He forgets that other people can't feign apathy like that. So I had to... Remind him. Of that," Ice King Jaebum looked as awkward as he could without outright melting.

 

For the first time, Jackson feels glad instead of the insecurity that Jaebum's been with Jinyoung from the beginning, is always there for him and looking out for Jinyoung. Jinyoung's definitely independent enough but something about him just makes people wanna stick around. Or at least, it did with Jackson only a few hours after they met.

 

Mark, on the other hand, was beaming because his aromatherapy and good will scented candles _"that inspire peace, willingness to do good and a sense of serenity"_ that he's spread all over the apartment has obviously worked, he has managed to tame the beast. 19,999 won per candle is such a steal. Jaebum thinks Mark's turning into a hippie, but it smells nice so he doesn't object, it's not his money he's throwing at capitalist consumerism.

 

"Is JYP gonna cut his credits for this?" Jackson suddenly remembers, concerned because he's had his work dropped a grade after an amazing prank he pulled off, and a C in philosophy is worth it. There's a reason why Jinyoung wholeheartedly encourages him but rarely takes part, it'd fuck up his grade scheme.

 

"No, JYP got swayed by the prospect of young love and now he's totally getting Junior to meet Jo In Sung sunbaemin, he was that impressed," Jaebum's sarcasm is like a double edged sword. "He got suspended-"

 

"WHAT?" Jackson's gonna go talk to JYP _right now_ , well as soon as he finds his pants because JYP knows Jackson, he's the  unofficial mascot after all of their college after all and he can't do that to Jinyoung, what the hell.

 

"From taking up roles, God do you ever shut up and listen?" Jaebum snaps. "Plus, Jinyoung recommended someone from Big Hit to take his place, so it's not like Jinyoung can't audition, he just gave his current confirmed roles to his understudy. Man, that guy had his tiny bodyguard following him around wearing an ugly hat. Reminds me of you," Jaebum finishes with his signature goblin king smile.

 

Jackson smiles widely at the insult. He knows _exactly_ who Jaebum is talking about. He's gonna ask Namjoon to invite that kid the next time they have an underground show, he can't wait to see the kid stutter in gratitude in front of Jinyoung and him, also he wants to know if the kid managed to ask out pretty shoulders yet. Jackson could give him pointers, he's a _pro_ at this.

 

Mark drags Jaebum away to drag him to his classes and maybe light a sage along the way, Pinterest says it's a really reliable mood calmer. Bambam logged into Jackson's Netflix account, because Bambam is a dirty leech of a dongsaeng, and him and Yugyeom start watching some horror show, holding onto each other and Youngjae says something about a spa and walks away in his bathrobe when Jackson's phone buzzes.

 

**park puppy** : come over nobody's home ^_^

**park puppy** : well gyeomie was, but I kicked him out

**park puppy** : he deserved it. got me a decaf after a 7 hour morning shoot ugh what a fucking brat. can you grab an espresso on your way here? lov u xx

**park puppy** : also bring condoms ;)

 

Jackson did not have to be told twice. He grabbed his pants, wallet and keys and rushes out with a _"Kim Yugyeom ah! You better not come back in the next 3 hours and if you do, bring noise cancelling headphones!"_ and doesn't stop to hear his dongsaengs groaning in unison. He _knew_ those stress induced workout sessions would come in handy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave comments. If you didn't then :-( leave comments anyway.


End file.
